Redemption
by Orpheon
Summary: Sometimes people go too far for justice, sometimes they go blind in times of crisis, Light lived and died learning this lesson, but, what if things went different? is there a chance for him to accomplish his dream or will his judgment get clouded, again?


AN:  
The characters are property of Tsugumi Obha and their art of Takeshi Obata (in a relationship too resemblant to L and Watari for my liking). This AU is mine and all it's possibilities within are mine if I decide to write them. Also I will be changing some time tables so my schemes fit in, for those who can't stand cruel and machine like reasoning, then please don't flame, this is for a reason.

**Dream**

Shinigami world

Ryuuk, that was the name of the... creature sitting in the pillar of bones towering over the clearing in the dark damp realm that was his world, this Shinigami (god of death) was pondering in the amount of time elapsed since he had done the deed.

It seemed so long ago, he pondered, that he had seen the human world. He remembered the boy that used his note, Kagami Taro, the boy had refused to use the note to kill his enemies, but the detectives that were involved in the case made it impossible for him to use it without being caught right away, he simply wasn't sly enough to fool the department without feeling guilt, and at 21 he had returned the note and Ryuuk had to banish the boy's memories.  
But the rules had changed, the note has a conscience of itself, it evolved, and where they came from was a dark place no-one dared to go, not even Nu, who was the only one that neared the death king, not even she dared go to that cursed place, a place where nothingness would be preferable. And Ryuuk heard the new rules from Beyondllemason, who had summoned him, and he couldn't help but to feel curiosity towards the new rules, what would they change?

The other shinigami in the clearing were gambling or sleeping, they really were a sight that made any other feel bored, and Ryuuk was no exception, but that was about to change, he had waited for five days and now was the time to go and see what would bring this new set of rules.  
"About time I get going" Two shinigami that were nearby gambling heard him and asked "Huh? where are you going? anywhere you go here it's barren anyways! Kyak, Kyak, Kyak" the other shinigami was laughing alongside the other, until Ryuuk spoke "I dropped my note"  
"Again! Where did you drop it?"  
"In the Human world" the statement was given in a nonchalant feeling to it that intrigued the other two to a small extent "What?"  
Ryuuk continued walking like he hadn't heard them, and walked towards a hole in the ground that had a staircase, a long staircase that went several feet down till it reached a chasm that cracked and moaned from the howling winds running through it, and he let himself fall towards the hole while a set of black leathery wings sprouted from the top of his back.  
_"Hope this is fun"  
_

* * *

Human world

Teru Mikami, age 22  
Kagami Taro, age 24

"This case is far more complicated than we ever thought it would be"  
"Indeed it is, Teru, I never expected to see such a case in my career, it makes you wonder, when justice will come? or if it arrives at all?"  
Teru didn't answer, he knew what had to be done, but he knew that he alone couldn't do it, it already was a burden to gruesome, a burden to heavy to try and do it alone, but he would keep going. No matter what  
"This world is rotten"  
Taro said a customary good-bye and began walking towards his car, which was parked in the alleyway, once he had reached it he stopped and turned his gaze towards the sky, the sun was glaring down on everything left uncovered by the shade, even though it was late November the air was dry and the weather was so hot that it was unbearable to wear the suit he was wearing, and his hair had reached his shoulders again making him regret not cutting it short or leaving the vest home.  
His eyes caught sight of something falling from the sky, it was a small black square, he shrugged it of until he saw it land a few feet before him. Intrigued by the object he walked closer to it and saw what was written in the top:

Death Note

He stopped cold in his tracks, assaulted by some memory that still haunted him even after 11 years, the week where he had witnessed the death and resurrection of those 7 people in front of him when he was 13, he still had nightmares about them and their faces when they died.  
His classmates were never the same, the 5 of them, they were much more subdued and their faces held a haunted look every time someone asked them what it was like to "die".  
The two detectives, the other two to die and return, they had grown to regard each other as acquaintances, and had even worked with them at the beginning of his career, but they had died in a shooting near Yokohama (Capital of Kanagawa prefecture in Kanto), their bodies were found in the outskirts of the city and while the name and face of the perpetrator was known he escaped the authorities.

He didn't know why but the words written in the notebook awoke a feeling of dread in him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He finally overcame his fear and started walking towards the mysterious notebook, when he picked it up he felt like something clicked into place, like something had been found. He opened it and read:  
**This is a death god's notebook**

**How to use it:  
**

**- The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
- This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
- If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
- After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

Taro was confused, god's of death?, killing with a name? all had to be some sick joke, right?, right?!  
But he knew it wasn't the longer he held the not the more he felt like this had happened before, but it couldn't be, it HAD to be a deja-vu of some sort, he returned to his car and saw a man trying to break it open, he was tall and muscled, and was carrying a colt .45 which was being used as a tool to break open the window.  
He turned and saw Taro, "Hey You!" Taro didn't answer and instead tried to duck under the trash bin that was beside him but a shot from the man got him in the ankle, thus crippling him and leaving him face down on the floor with an armed man approaching him. He saw the note underneath him and took a pen, he didn't know why he has doing it but he did. Just as he had tucked the pen under his hand the man arrived and pointed at him while he approached "Oh,What do we have here? it's the high and mighty Lawyer, You know? it's your fault I got fired, they said that they couldn't pay me anymore and that they were taking in a better man, they threw me away like yesterday's trash for a newbie that was fresh out of the university!"  
Taro remembered the man, he had spent a week hearing him mutter curses at him, and he had never seen him again, he took a look over his shoulder and saw the man's face, he looked unstable. "But you know what? Now I have you under my power and I'll end you, just like you ended me" The man was starting to sound unstable too, and Taro tried to take advantage out of this "If I'm dieing, could I know the name of the executioner?" "Hmm, why not? after all, Dead men tell no tales, it's Setaro Fukiage"  
Taro said nothing and started scribbling down on the note, wondering why was he doing it _"Please work, please work, please work..."_

He has writing as discreetly as possible, he hoped he got it right, he had written:  
Zetaro Fuukiage  
Setaro Fuukiage  
Zetaro Fukiage  
Setaro Fukiage

"Hah, hope you remember that name well, because where people like you go it's dark and painful, and when I'm finished I'll do the same to your family, so they know what you did to destroy my lif... guh!"  
Taro heard something fall beside him and turned to see the face of the man that not long ago had tried to kill him, but it was contorted in a grimace and it had taken a purplish color, like the one someone's head took when the did a hands stand  
_"I-impossible! a heart attack!" _Taro rose from the ground and puked in the bin, "W-what have I done?"


End file.
